


Prisoner (Of Your Heart)

by searchingwardrobes



Series: needtobreathe [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s02e12 In the Name of the Brother, F/M, Flirting, Light Angst, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: Emma Swan is really into chaining up Captain Hook. Captain Hook is really into reading Emma Swan's mind. Neither of them is comfortable with the situation. A deleted scene from "In the Name of the Brother."The stories in this series must follow two self-imposed rules: each must be a deleted scene, and each must be based on a needtobreathe song. Because needtobreathe is amazing and half their songs make me think of this OTP anyway.





	Prisoner (Of Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first needtobreathe song that made me think of Captain Swan. However, it took the muse forever to come up with the perfect deleted scene to go with this song. I saw a CS video to this song, but it was made very early in season 2 before Killian had even arrived in Storybrooke. I wish someone would make another one because Killian has been locked up/tied up dozens of times since then. And while it hasn't always been Emma directly, it's usually had something to do with her. Anyone wanna make that video? Pretty please? :)

_I’m down in a hole, baby_

_You’re lockin’ me up, you’re lockin’ me up_

_I got found by a cold lady_

_She’s lockin’ me up, she’s lockin’ me up_

_I am down in a hole baby,_

_I’m ‘bout to give up, just about to give up_

_I got found by a cold lady_

_She’s lockin’ me up, lockin’ me up_

_And this pain, this pain I feel_

_Won’t set me free from you_

_‘Cause I’m a prisoner of your heart_

_Takin’ it slow, but then I locked up hard_

_I am a prisoner of your heart_

_I was takin’ it slow, and I was caught off guard._

Emma ground her teeth in irritation as she hauled the pirate back to his room. Okay, so he was a pirate. But, seriously? The man had one hand and she’d confiscated his hook! How the hell had he worked his way free? Emma blew a stray hair out of her face, her frustration mounting as she shoved him through the door of his room.

              “You like to play rough I see,” Hook drawled as he swiped that damn tongue of his across his lower lip, “so do I.”

              Emma rolled her eyes as she shoved him into the bed, ignoring his grunts of pain. A curvy, brunette nurse shuffled in behind her and stopped in surprise at the sight of the sheriff.

              “Oh, Sheriff Swan,” she cried out, a guilty edge to her voice and two bright red spots appearing on her plump cheeks. Emma crossed her arms and gave Hook a withering glare. He arched an eyebrow and gave a half shrug in reply. So that was out he got out of the handcuffs.

              “Clarisse,” Emma said slowly to the nurse, reining in her temper, “I thought I made it clear that key I gave you was only for emergencies.”

              “Oh, well, um . . . “ the nurse avoided Emma’s gaze, her blush intensifying, “sorry?”

              Emma sighed deeply. “Never mind, Clarisse. You can go.”

              “Oh,” she chuckled, tossing her caramel curls and gesturing to the basin of water in her hands, “I came to give Hook his sponge bath.”

              The nurse bit her lip and glanced nervously at the pirate. Emma rolled her eyes again at the crooked smile and wiggling eyebrows Hook gave the woman. The poor girl giggled in response. Emma let out a long, angry breath and shoved the nurse roughly to the door.

              “He can walk, Clarisse, he doesn’t need a damn sponge bath.”

              Emma shut the door in the poor, gullible nurse’s face. She pressed her palm against the wood and leaned against it, counting slowly to ten.

              “You yank me away from the wolf girl, and now you’re shooing away my nurse?” Hook quipped from the bed behind her. “If I didn’t know any better, Swan, I’d say you were jealous.”

Emma turned to him with narrowed eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself,” she snapped as she marched across the room to his bed.

She slapped the handcuffs, which still dangled from the bed railing, around his good wrist. Suddenly, without warning, she got tunnel vision. Her eyes zeroed in on that handcuff. A handcuff on a hospital bed. Memories assaulted her that she had long ago thought she had buried. Memories of fear and loneliness. And a baby’s cries.

“Everything okay, love?”

Emma’s head snapped up to meet Hook’s gaze, surprised by the sincerity of his voice. His eyes seemed genuinely concerned as he perused her face. She shook her head and looked away.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Being locked up is familiar to you, too,” he said to her softly. He didn’t phrase it as a question.

Emma turned to face him again, throwing her shoulders back. He wasn’t going to weasel his way past her defenses, if that’s what he was thinking.

“I’m pretty familiar with being on the other end of handcuffs, if that’s what you’re getting at.” She quickly leaned over and put a hand to his mouth. “And don’t even _think_ about turning that into an innuendo.”

The moment her fingers touched his lips, something changed between them. Gone was the normal cockiness from his eyes as they widened in surprise, and was that a blush rising up to the tips of his ears? Ears that were slightly pointed, she now noticed, which was kind of cute. No. No, Emma! Captain Hook does _not_ have cute ears. His lips beneath her palm were surprisingly soft. And full. He was probably a good kisser. God, Emma! What’s _wrong_ with you? She was as bad as Clarisse.

Emma yanked her hand away quickly as she sat suddenly, and a bit shakily on the end of Hook’s hospital bed. She was shocked when he didn’t say something flirtatious. Instead, he cocked his head and studied her in that way he had on the beanstalk. Open book, he had said. She squirmed slightly. He certainly seemed to be reading her now.

“It’s not just the handcuffs,” he finally said, “it’s this place. You don’t like hospitals.”

Emma shrugged. “Who does?”

His eyes narrowed. What was he, a freakin’ mind reader? “Bad memories?”

Emma huffed and rose from the bed. She paced to the room’s one tiny window and stared out, unseeing. “I’ve avoided them most of my life.”

Well, that was partially true. As an adult she avoided them. She had a first aid kit in her bathroom, and why pay out the nose for real stitches in the ER when butterfly stitches will suffice? As a child, it had been more that nobody cared to take her. The government footed the bill, so it was never money. Either her foster parents didn’t want to arouse suspicion or they just didn’t see it as necessary. Emma’s pinkie finger still rested at an odd angle where a foster brother smashed it in a door. Her foster parents at the time were too stoned to do anything but laugh hysterically.

Hook’s voice was disconcerting. When would he shut up? “As I wandered these halls, I noticed one for midwifery. It seems women of this realm come here to have their babies. You have a son, do you not?”

Emma whirled on him, her anger finally spilling over. “Yeah, okay, I was pregnant in prison. I had my son, alone, handcuffed to a hospital bed. Happy now?”

Emma deflated, shaking all over. She turned away before she could see the look in his eyes. Sympathy, pity, indifference. Whatever it was, she didn’t need it right now. There were a million things brewing in this town that could blow up in her face, and the last thing she needed was a stupid pirate pretending he cared. And for what? To get her in bed? To seduce information out of her for Cora? Whatever his motives, they couldn’t be good. Her head still down, she lifted one hand.

“Don’t open your mouth again, Hook. Whatever your angle is, I don’t have time for it.”

She stomped from the room, slamming the door behind her. Hook just sat there, stunned. He wasn’t sure what had brought all of that on. He couldn’t fathom why he kept prodding her to open up. Contrary to what she assumed, he had no motivation to do so. He sighed as he attempted to shift, the handcuff biting into his wrist.

He had teased Emma Swan about her affinity for locking him up. But the truth was, he was enjoying being her prisoner a little too much. He found their banter fun, her sass entertaining, and the high walls she’d built around herself intriguing. He _did_ love a challenge. Milah had been a challenge all those years ago. She wasn’t immediately trusting of a pirate any more than Emma Swan.

Hook narrowed his eyes as he shifted again, groaning as he gripped his sore ribs. Why was he comparing this Swan woman to his Milah? No one could compare to the love of his life. He looked at where the handcuff encircled his tattoo and then clenched his fist. He was so close to his revenge, but he had a feeling Emma Swan was more of a danger to his quest than the Crocodile’s magic.

He would have to tread carefully around the feisty blonde with the fire in her green eyes. Before his heart became her prisoner, too.

_I’m helpless, and I’m hurting_

_I’m affixed to your moves and you’re shakin’ me down_

_You got me locked up_

_In the doghouse_

_You had to chain me up ‘cause I was fallin’ for you_

_I am a hopeless situation_

_I’ve been cut to the bone and I’m coming for more_

_So if you need me I’ll be waiting_

_For the girl that I love to just figure me out_

_This lockless cage you trapped me in_

_Has brought me to my knees_

_‘Cause I’m a prisoner of your heart_

**Author's Note:**

> * I have read so many amazing fics of deleted scenes when Killian is in the hospital, so I hope I've brought something fresh to it. (Or that it at least didn't stink, lol!)  
> * The muse is in overdrive with this series. I don't have anything completed yet, but be looking for two more coming very soon. One will be a deleted scene during the year Emma and Henry were in New York between 3A and 3B and the other will be another scene from those six weeks of peace between 4A and 4B. Then I have two other ideas brewing.


End file.
